(a) Aims of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support base frame, denoted herein as a xe2x80x9cStability Alignment Framexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSTAFxe2x80x9d. This STAF can be used, for example, as the stable base for the erection of an observation and hunting stand, which is configured for ease of portability and disassembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hunters, nature watchers, or guards usually require an elevated means to obtain a higher vantage point for observing games, animals, birds or people. Many such means have been described in the prior art, but these seem to have one or other drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,694 (Woolfolk Sr., 1976), U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,993 (Stark, Sr., 1994), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,968 (Morales, 2000) each disclose platforms for fishing, hunting or the like that are collapsible and portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,980 (Shortes et al., 1978), U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,508 (Hughes et al., 1981), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,436 (Talley, Sr., 1998), each disclose sectional ladders and stands, per se.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283 (Prejean 1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,978 (Hernandez 1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,435 (Benton, 1999); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,660 (Meeks 2001) each disclose hunting stands, per se.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,334 (Brignac, 1995) discloses ladders having adjustable legs or similar elements.
None of the prior art patents teach the concept of an adjustable, portable, multi-purpose stand which may be easily assembled and disassembled, that is based on a stability alignment frame (STAF), which is configured to provide stability to such multi-purpose stands by resisting forces of the weight of the multi-purpose stand and the user, where, in the absence of the STAF, the multi-purpose stand may fall apart.
(a) Aims of the Invention
It is a first object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one disadvantage of the prior art.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide stabilizing means for a multi-purpose stand comprising a plurality of components and a vantage point, e.g., a housing unit.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide such a multi-purpose stand in which structure is provided to cause the plurality of component elements to be wedged together so that they cannot accidentally fall apart.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose stand that is adjustable to provide different vantage points for the user.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose stand that can be used for a variety of purposes.
It is a sixth object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose stand that can be assembled and dissembled by a single user.
It is a seventh object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose stand that can be dissembled into component elements for easy transport and storage.
It is an eighth object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose stand whose component elements can be manufactured separately.
(b) Statements of Invention
This invention, in a first embodiment, provides a stability alignment frame which includes a plurality of vertical posts and a horizontal framework interconnecting adjacent posts. A leg is secured to an associated vertical post, each leg extending downwardly and outwardly. A first stabilizing member interconnects non-adjacent, opposed legs, thereby providing a plurality of interconnected legs. First structure is provided for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs. In this way, a wedging action is provided between the stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point supported thereon, thereby to prevent accidental disassembly.
The present invention, in a second embodiment, also comprises a multi-purpose stand including a stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point. The stability alignment frame includes a plurality of vertical posts and a horizontal framework interconnecting adjacent posts. A leg is secured to an associated vertical post, each leg extending downwardly and outwardly. A first stabilizing member interconnects non-adjacent, opposed legs, thereby providing a plurality of interconnected legs. First structure is provided for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs. The elevated vantage point is connected to the stability alignment frame by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the stability alignment frame members and with the vantage point. In this way, a wedging action is provided between the stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point supported thereon, thereby to prevent accidental disassembly.
The present invention also provides in a third embodiment, a kit comprising a plurality of components which are configured to be assembled to provide the stability alignment frame. The stability alignment frame which includes a plurality of vertical posts and a horizontal framework interconnecting adjacent posts. A leg is secured to an associated vertical post, each leg extending downwardly and outwardly. A first stabilizing member interconnects non-adjacent, opposed legs, thereby providing a plurality of interconnected legs. First structure is provided for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs.
In a fourth embodiment, a kit is provided comprising a plurality of components which are configured to be assembled to provide a multi-purpose stand including the stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point. The stability alignment frame includes a plurality of vertical posts and a horizontal framework interconnecting adjacent posts. A leg is secured to an associated vertical post, each leg extending downwardly and outwardly. A first stabilizing member interconnects non-adjacent, opposed legs, thereby providing a plurality of interconnected legs. First structure is provided for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs. The elevated vantage point is connected to the stability alignment frame by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the stability alignment frame members and with the vantage point. In this way, a wedging action is provided between the stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point supported thereon, thereby to prevent accidental disassembly.
(c) Other Features of the Invention
By a first feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, the first structure for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of interconnected legs applies a compressive force to the interconnected legs, thereby to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs by drawing the legs closer together.
By a second feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, the first structure for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of interconnected legs applies an extensive compressive force to the interconnected legs, thereby to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs by pushing the legs further apart.
By a third feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the stability alignment frame includes four vertical posts which are oriented to meet at an imaginary apex.
By a fourth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the stability alignment frame has three legs which are oriented with respect to each other to meet at an imaginary apex.
By a fifth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the stability alignment frame has up to ten legs which are oriented with respect to each other to meet at an imaginary apex.
By a sixth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the vertical post is rectangular, e.g., square, in cross section.
By a seventh feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, each vertical post includes an upstanding male member for interconnection to a female socket of a further vertically-oriented member.
By an eighth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, each vertical post comprises a female socket for interconnection with a depending male member of a further vertically-oriented member.
By a ninth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, each vertical post has a first upper end and a second lower end.
By a tenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the horizontal framework is connected to the first upper ends of the vertical posts.
By an eleventh feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the horizontal framework is connected to the second lower ends of the vertical posts.
By a twelfth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, a first horizontal framework is connected to the first upper ends of the vertical posts and a second horizontal framework is connected to the second lower ends of the vertical posts.
By a thirteenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the first stabilizing member is disposed below the connection of the legs to the vertical posts.
By a fourteenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the first stabilizing member is disposed adjacent to the connection of the leg to an associated vertical post.
By a fifteenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, the stability alignment frame includes a second horizontal framework.
By a sixteenth feature of the fifteenth feature of this first broad feature of the present invention, the stability alignment frame includes a second stabilizing member which is disposed between the first horizontal framework and the second horizontal framework.
By a seventeenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, at least one of the stabilizing members comprises a rod, whereby an extensive force may be applied to the legs.
By an eighteenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, at least one of the stabilizing members comprises a chain, whereby an compressive force may be applied to the legs.
By an nineteenth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the base of each of the legs is provided with wheels.
By a twentieth feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the base of each of the legs is provided with flat shoes or anchor plates.
By a twenty-first feature of this first broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, at least one of the legs further includes a detachable telescopic member which is attachable to that leg.
By a first feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, the vantage point is a housing unit.
By a second feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above feature thereof, the multi-purpose stand additionally includes a vertical riser section comprising a plurality of vertical ladders which are connected to the stability alignment frame and to the vantage point/housing unit. By a first feature of that feature, the vertical ladders are connected to the stability alignment frame at one end by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the stability alignment frame and the vertical riser, and to the vantage point or housing unit at the second end by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the vertical riser and the vantage point or housing unit. By a second feature of that feature, the vertical riser includes both a front ladder and a rear ladder which are connected to the stability alignment frame at a first end and to the housing unit at a second end, each ladder having vertical parallel rails which are connected by horizontal rungs, and the front ladder being connected to rear ladder by braces.
By a third feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, the male members are provided on the stability alignment frame, and cooperative female sockets are provided in the vantage/point housing unit.
By a fourth feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, the male members are provided on the vantage/point housing unit, and cooperative female sockets are provided in the stability alignment frame.
By a fifth feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, the multi-purpose stand additionally includes a vertical riser section comprising a plurality of vertical ladders which are connected to the stability alignment frame and to the housing unit.
By a sixth feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, the vertical ladders are connected to the stability alignment frame at a first end by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the stability alignment frame and with the vertical riser section, and to the vantage point/housing unit at a second end by male members and female sockets which are operatively associated with the vertical riser section and with the vantage point/housing unit. By a first feature of that feature, the male members are provided on the vertical riser section, and cooperative female sockets are provided in the stability alignment frame. By a second feature of that feature, the male members are provided on the stability alignment frame, and cooperative female sockets are provided in the vertical riser section.
By a seventh feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, depending male members are provided on the vantage point/housing, and cooperative female sockets are provided in the vertical riser section.
By an eighth feature of this second embodiment of the present invention and/or the above features thereof, upstanding male members are provided on the vertical riser section, and cooperative sockets are provided in the vantage point/housing unit.
By a ninth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the vantage point/housing unit includes a three-dimensional framework for supporting a user.
By a tenth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the vantage point/housing unit further includes a three-dimensional framework including a plurality of vertical frame members and a plurality of horizontal frame members for providing guard rail around the housing unit.
By an eleventh feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the vantage point/housing unit is provided with a platform as part of the three-dimensional framework. By a first feature of that feature, the platform includes a trap door for entering and leaving by a user. By a second feature of that feature, the three-dimensional framework has a cover for privacy and protection. By a third variation thereof, the cover has openings for observing, preferably wherein such openings are covered by transparent coverings, e.g., a synthetic plastic material, preferably polymethylmethacrylate.
By a twelfth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the three-dimensional framework is covered with a roof to provide protection from inclement weather.
By a thirteenth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the three-dimensional framework is provided with rings for tying the multi-purpose stand with a rope to a static anchor.
By an fourteenth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the vertical riser section further includes a third ladder that is attached to at least one of the first ladder and the second ladder for ascending and descending to that ladder to which is attached.
By a fifteenth feature of this second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof, the ladder is attached to the members of the upright vertical frame of the vantage point/housing unit for ascending and descending by a user.
By a first feature of the first broad embodiment of the present invention, and by a first feature of the second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features of the first and second broad embodiments of the present invention, the height of the stability alignment frame is adjustable by means of varying the length of the legs by means of telescopic members cooperable therewith.
By a second feature of the first broad embodiment of the present invention, and by a second feature of the second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features of the first and second broad embodiments of the present invention, the height of the vantage point/housing unit is adjustable by means of variable length vertical frame members forming part of the three-dimensional framework.
By a third feature of the first broad embodiment of the present invention, and by a third feature of the second broad embodiment of the present invention, and/or the above features thereof of the first and second broad embodiments of the present invention, the various components of the stability alignment frame and/or the multi-purpose stand are made from metal, resilient plastic, rubber, glass fibers, wood or any combination thereof. By a first feature of that feature, the metal is aluminum, steel, brass, other alloys, or a combination thereof.
(d) Generalized Description of the Invention
As noted hereinabove, the concept of the STAF is based on the premise that it can be erected and disassembled by a single person, with average assembly aptitude, without the use of tools, in a short period of time, even while such person is exposed to weather elements typically experienced in North America throughout the year. A feature of the staff according to an embodiment of an aspect of the present invention is the ease of assembly/disassembly, its portability, its weight, its cost and its strength. The STAF can be assembled by using welds, pins, or nuts/bolts, or a combination thereof. Welds are strong but are permanent connections which fix some components of the STAF in place. Such welds reduce portability, but, on the other hand, eliminate the necessary alignment tolerance (xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d) between components for assembly. Nuts/bolts are strong and allow for portability of the multi-purpose stand through assembly and disassembly, but require tools in the field. Pins allow for easy assembly and disassembly, and require no tools in the field.
One of the components of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention is a male pipe member whose cross-section is rectangular. The male pipe member is required, whether the vantage point/housing unit is connected directly to the STAF through a female socket, or if an optional vertical riser ladder assembly is used. The male pipe member is used for alignment purposes only, and does not serve any structural soundness or strength purposes. The vertical riser ladder assembly is an optional element which is used only to elevate the user to a higher vantage point. The male pipe member may be a separate pipe, which is not attached to the STAF or may be permanently attached to the STAF by welding.
The male pipe member of the STAF may be replaced by a depending male pipe member on the vantage point/housing unit, to cooperate with the hollow rectangular upper socket members of the STAF.
The STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention can, in one of its forms, be assembled and used by placing the vantage point/housing unit directly on the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention without the vertical riser assembly. The purpose of the vertical riser assembly is to elevate the platform of the vantage point/housing unit for the benefit of the user. The STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention is stabilized by the forces created by tensioning or compressing the braces and also by the addition of weight to the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention after assembly. The stabilization is hereby defined to be a xe2x80x9cwedging actionxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cwedging actionxe2x80x9d could be considered as the non-technical description of the stabilization action of the STAF according to an embodiment of an aspect of the present invention. The multi-functioning member is thus named a xe2x80x9cwedgexe2x80x9d, which provides xe2x80x9cwedging actionxe2x80x9d. In this specification that term is used in such sense and is referred to as such to avoid misinterpretation and misunderstanding.
The plurality of base components achieve full structural soundness and strength through xe2x80x9cthe wedging actionxe2x80x9d of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention to post-assembly forces when the stabilizing members (braces) are shortened or extended and of the resistance to gravitational forces of the self weight of the STAF plus any live load (user) which is added to the STAF according to an embodiment of an aspect of the present invention. The unique operation of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention is such that the structural soundness of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention increases as more weight is added to it after assembly. The STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention needs to have a minimum of three legs and preferably four legs. However, in other embodiments of the STAF according to the present invention, the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention may have upwards of ten legs. The shortening or extending of the stabilizing members, (braces) stabilize the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention through the xe2x80x9cwedging actionxe2x80x9d described above.
The STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention without the optional vertical riser assembly requires a ladder to enable the user to ascend and descend to and from the vantage point/housing unit. The optional ladder has hooks on the top of the two vertical members and easily attaches to horizontal members of the vantage point/housing unit. The vertical riser assembly is constructed with horizontal members so that it also functions as a ladder. The optional vertical riser ladder assembly may be variable length, i.e., may be adjustable, or it may be provided with a plurality of vertical riser ladders assemblies of different fixed lengths. The ladders thus may be constructed to set lengths (i.e., 3xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2, 8xe2x80x2, etc.) so that the user can select a vertical riser assembly for the desired elevation. The minimum length of the vertical riser assembly generally is 3xe2x80x2 and could increase in 1xe2x80x2 or 2xe2x80x2 incremental lengths. For example, a user could assemble the multi-purpose stand with a 3xe2x80x2 vertical riser ladder assembly, or a user could assemble the multi-purpose stand with a 6xe2x80x2 vertical riser ladder assembly. The upper limit in height of the vertical riser ladder assembly is variable. Thus the vertical riser ladder assembly is optional and is not a requirement for assembly and/or function of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention. The user can add or remove the vertical riser to suit its needs.
The horizontal and vertical members of the three-dimensional framework also serve to protect the user from a fall. These horizontal members are best described as guard rails, and are designed to meet standard building codes and regulations.
The roof covering may be made of any waterproof material, e.g., wood, plastic, metal, fabric, etc. Attachable wheels can be substituted for the anchor plates or shoes at the base of the legs. This will allow the multi-purpose stand to be used on smooth surfaces, e.g., inside floors, outdoor parking lots, sound stages, etc.
In another feature of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention, the vantage point/housing unit is placed directly on the STAF according to another embodiment of the present invention. The depending male pipe member inserts into a female socket (i.e., of the hollow vertical posts) of the STAF according to an embodiment of an aspect of the present invention. The connection could be a weld or pin, but the preferred method of connection is a bolt to allow for slight movement of the male member for alignment purposes. The female sockets at the platform of the housing unit receive upstanding male members and are connected together using pins.
In yet another feature of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention, an optional vertical riser ladder assembly is used. The depending male pipe members of the ladder assembly inserts into the female sockets (i.e., of the hollow vertical posts) of the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention. The connection could be a weld or a pin, but the preferred method of connection is a nut/bolt to allow for slight movement of the male member for alignment purposes. A first male pipe member is inserted into the female sockets of the vertical riser ladder assembly. A second male member which is identical to the first male member is inserted into the female socket of the vertical ladder assembly and into the female socket of the housing unit and is connected using pins.
As noted in the examples above, the STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention can be provided by members which can be made of metal, aluminum, metal alloys, rubber, fiberglass, wood, plastic, or a combination thereof. The STAF according to an embodiment of the present invention could preferably be manufactured in steel, alloys, stainless steel, carbon fibre, brass, but is not limited to any one of these or a combination of these could be used if they meet the design properties, and were cost effective, safe, and optimum in weight. The vertical riser ladder assembly can be made of metal, aluminum, metal alloys, fiberglass, wood, plastic, or a combination thereof. The vantage point/housing unit can be made of metal, aluminum, metal alloys, fiberglass, wood, plastic, fabric, or a combination thereof. The deciding factors of what material to use for each of the above elements can be determined by the strength of the material versus cost and weight.